


Bad Timing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The moment is sort-of ruined for Hermione, but Ron is there to make it up to her.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Yeah. Erm. Don't ask! It was just going to be a drabble but eventually I gave up restricting myself and this is what happened.  
>    
>  Written for prompt **13\. Thrust** of my [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[**smut_69**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69) [Ron Weasley Claim Table](http://hpucklefics.insanejournal.com/14063.html)

"Yes!" Hermione hissed, writhing under him as he held her thighs apart and thrust his hips erratically into her. "Ron, there. Right there."  
  
"Godric, Hermione. So fucking close," Ron panted, moving one hand to rub at her clit. He tightened his grip on her leg, pushing it further apart, trying to press himself closer to her than physically possible.   
  
"Ow! Ow!"   
  
After so many years together, Ron certainly knew how her body should and shouldn't react to this kind of attention. Hermione's body jerked in the same way it always did when she was about to climax, but the noises she was making weren't so familiar.   
  
On the cusp of his own orgasm, but suddenly alarmed, Ron stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Nothing," she said through gritted teeth. "Keep going, keep going!"  
  
Confused, but too far gone to ignore Hermione's command, Ron continued thrusting and circling her clit, trying to ignore the pained look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, seconds later, as he slipped from her body and pushed a few unruly curls away from her sweaty brow.  
  
"No!" Hermione whimpered, and Ron's heart skipped a beat. "I can't move my leg."   
  
"What do you mean you can't move your leg?" Ron asked, panicked.  
  
"I've got cramp."  
  
Ron let out a hearty chuckle at the sudden relief he felt wash over him.  
  
"It's not funny, Ron," she snapped, and then winced as she tried to straighten her leg.  
  
"Shhh," Ron said soothingly. "Just move it quickly, get it over with."   
  
He ran a hand along her thigh and pushed down gently to encourage her. As she slowly straightened her knee, grimacing as she lowered it to the bed, he began to knead her tense muscle.   
  
Ron knew as soon as the cramp had passed, because Hermione let out a huge sigh and her whole body seemed to sink into the bed as she relaxed.   
  
"Thanks," she smiled gently, carding her fingers through his hair.   
  
"No problem," he answered, placing a kiss against her stomach. "You should have asked me to stop so you could move a bit."  
  
"You were enjoying yourself far too much," Hermione laughed, able to see the funny side now that the pain had disappeared.  
  
"I have far more willpower than you like to think, you know."  
  
"I know," Hermione conceded, biting her lip. "The truth is, I was _this_ close and I didn't really want to stop."  
  
Ron chuckled, nuzzling his head against her hand.   
  
"Was it worth it?" he asked, grinning. "I could fix that for you, if it wasn't."  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose it wasn't all that brilliant, to be honest." She smirked, and then smiled that naughty smile that he was sure only he had ever been witness to.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll just have to put that right."


End file.
